Summer Camp
by SummerZpyr0
Summary: Shigure forced away Kyo, Haru and Yuki to a summer camp over the week. What will happen when there's not enough sleeping bags for the three of them, and will Harus' black mode get him or maybe someone else into trouble? Haru x Kyo
1. Upsetting News

**Summer Camp  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **I have dreams about the characters of Fruits Basket, sometimes it even feels like they're with me. But I don't own it. Sadly enough.

**A/N: **It took me a while to figure out a good plot for a fanfic, but I finally made it, I think. My head hasn't started to think in a fan fiction kind of way yet. From the beginning this was going to be an oneshot, but I changed my mind.  
Enough talking. Let's get to work, shall we?

**Warning: **Hello there! Are you a new reader or one of the regular? Well, in case that you haven't read any of my stories before I should warn you that I very often (a lie; ALWAYS is more correctly) put in gay couples in them. And sex scenes. But if you're one of the persons used to read my crappy stuff, then no warning is needed ;)

**Sunday morning**.

The sun is shining and it's a very delightful temperature outside. It's a perfect day to do whatever you feel like. Well, not ice skating and that sort of stuff, but yet.  
Yuki's on his way home from his secret base. He has been up for hours already. He carries a basket filled with the first strawberries of the year. He's sure Honda's gonna like it.  
At the house no one's up yet. Yuki prepares the strawberries without interruptions in the kitchen. Washes them. Takes off the green things from them. Stuff like that. It's a calm and peaceful morning. Well, it was. Until now.

"No way! Forget it! I'm not going!"  
Kyo's coming downstairs, rushing through the kitchen and out on the terrace, with Shigure close behind.  
"Don't be so boring, Kyo-kuun. It could be fun. And it would help me to relax without a bunch of people who are pulling my arm all the time to get my attention."  
"Eh? What did you just maintain?! Are you really believe in that yourself, or are you just stupid?! Who the hell would want _your _attention?!"  
"Don't be mean, Kyo-kuuun. You really did hurt my feelings there."  
"As if _you _have feelings. Leave me alone, I'm not going!"

Going where? Are they finally going to send that stupid cat away? Yuki gets too curious to just let that chat slip away. He wants to hear more about it. So he leaves the strawberries and walks out to check what's going on.  
"But you're not the only one. Yuki and Haru are going too."  
"Really? Where are I and Haru going with that stupid cat?"  
"Oh, god morning Yuki. I didn't know you where awake."  
"Now it feels _really _good! I'm not gonna go to some stupid summer camp, and especially not with those two morons!"

**End Notes: **I know I'm not known for my long chapters, but I can explain why this one is as short as it is. When I started writing on this fic it was going to be an oneshot (told you before), but as I changed my mind, I decided to make the days as chapters. Next chapter's going to be longer.


	2. There Will Be Tents

**Summer Camp  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, just loves

**A/N: **For everyone out there who likes horror movies; I think you maybe will get a flashback in this chapter. The name I used for the camp is indeed the name of the camp in a famous serie of horror movies :) So, I don't own the name either

**Monday morning.**

Hatori parks the car near the lake by the camp. He turns around to look at two grumpy teenagers and one neutral.  
"Why that angry faces? This is supposed to be fun."  
"Yeah? Then why didn't you just take Momiji here instead of me? He's the only one who would enjoy this shit."  
Kyo's right. Momiji cried and made a really annoying scene when he found out that three of his cousins were going to a summer camp and that he wasn't invited. The only thing that managed to shut him up was to promise him that instead Tohru could live in the main house with him during this week.

Hatori sigh.  
"Just get out of the car. Someone's gonna pick you up on Sunday."  
Unwillingly the three guys take their stuff and gets out of the car. Hatori waves and drives away again. So there they are; at camp Crystal Lake. They look at each other and start to walk.

"Hello! I'm Harumi and the leader of camp Crystal Lake. You must be the Sohma kids, right?"  
A girl with very typical "camp clothes" (you know, brown shorts and shirt with short sleeves, and boots) comes against them to welcome them. Kyo, who's still too angry over being dragged here against his will, just walks past her without a word. Yuki sigh.  
"Yes, that's us. Can you just show us to the rooms? We're kind of tired after the trip."  
"Of course. But that's a problem. You're going to stay in tents, not cottages. You were supposed to bring a tent with you."  
Damn Shigure! Just like him not to find out important stuff like this before he decides to put something in action.

Harumi notices the looks on their faces.  
"Oh, a miss in communication? Well, lucky for you I have an extra tent, in case that something like this would happen. But it's a small one so it could be a bit cramped for three persons. But it got to do. You can pick it up over there, in the shed by the camping-ground. Got to go now, have to talk to the others too."  
She hast on to the next victims.  
"She was one hell of a chatterbox." Haru smiles at Yuki, but he doesn't return the smile.  
"Come on. We have a tent to collect."

The tent is up and Haru tries to find Kyo. After a while he manages to locate the cat; on a rock five meters out in the lake.  
"I didn't think cats liked water."  
"Does it look like I'm _in _the water? Stupid cow! Go eat some grass or something."  
"Nah. Get back here. You don't want to be out there when it gets dark."  
"It's summer, it doesn't get dark."  
"Well, don't blame me if you fall into the water when you try to reach the land but can't because it's too damn dark for you to see anything else but the reflection of the moon in the water."  
He turns around to walk away.  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever."  
Kyo's soon walking beside him.  
"But don't think I got frightened of what you said, I just got tired of sitting out there."  
Haru smiles.  
"Let's say so at least."

They get back to the tent. Meanwhile they were gone, Yuki had got his hands on two sleeping bags. A blue and a pink.  
"Because I'm the one finding these, I'll pick first and I want the blue one."  
"Damn rat! Why do _you _always have to make all the decisions?"  
"Maybe because I'm the one who's smart and you're not."  
"Forget it! I'm not gonna sleep in a _pink _sleeping bag! I'll fight you!"  
"Are you gonna fight him over a sleeping bag?" Haru laughs.  
"That's exactly what I'm gonna do! I won't sleep in something that has a girls colour."  
"You're not alone. Haru's gonna sleep in it as well."

Two hours, and a big fight, later. All the camp attendees are gathered around the camp fire. Neither of the three is sitting close to each other. Kyo's holding a bag of ice over a newly received bump on his forehead.  
"Okay, now that everyone's here; who want a hotdog?"  
The extremely over-enthusiastic camp leader is running round to everyone to hand out the food.  
"Now that everyone got food, let's tell some ghost stories."

This is too much for Kyo to handle. He leaves the group, no one notice him when he walks away.

Sleeping time. After listening to ghost stories for about two hours (Harumi's the one telling most of them) everyone's tired and want some sleep. There's quite a lot who's already sleeping, who fell asleep while Harumi tried to tell _scary_ stories. Guess that wasn't much of a success. Yuki and Haru walks back to their borrowed tent.  
"Hey. Where's Kyo?" Haru looks around to see if the catboy's somewhere around them. He's not.  
"Dunno. Let him sleep outside. It's not like he's never done that before, anyway."  
Yuki crawls into the tent to put himself to sleep in the blue sleeping bag, but it's gone.  
"Damn cat!"  
"What now?"  
"He took the blue sleeping bag."  
Haru laughs.  
"Guess you have to share the pink one with me, then."  
"No way. You go find him."

With a laugh Haru walks away to see if he can manage to locate the cat twice on the same day (how he managed to do that the first time, with his lack of sense when it comes to direction, no one knows). No Kyo on that rock out in the lake. No sleeping Kyo among the others around the camp fire. Haru's on his way of giving up, when he sees something blue hanging over the edge of the roof of the shed. A smile plays on his face and he climbs up. Yup, that's Kyo alright. The thought of leaving him there to sleep peacefully on his own hit Haru while he was sitting there just watching him sleep. But that though disappeared as fast as it came. Push. Roll, roll, roll. Thud. Kyo's on the ground. Awake, and angry as hell.

"Why you..! What the hack was that necessary for?!" He looks up at Haru, who's enjoying the scene from the roof.  
"Don't blame me. Yuki told me to go get you and his blue sleeping bag."  
"Yeah?! But he sure _didn't_ tell you to push me off the roof!"  
"Well, one thing comes with one other."  
Haru jumps down and helps Kyo to his feet.  
"Let me take that. I don't think Yuki's gonna be too happy if it gets even more dirty."  
Haru tries to take the sleeping bag away from Kyo, but he won't give it away that easy. Haru sigh.  
"Are you going to battle me _too _over this? Come on, I want to sleep already."  
"You really are that stupid rat's stupid errand-boy. But _I'll_ get this one."  
He takes the sleeping bag and walks away towards the lake.

"Hey. Neko-boy. I'll let you take that without a fight, _if _you share it with me."  
Kyo turns around. Haru's smiling, but not in his usual friendly way. Damn it. When the heck did he have the time to turn black? And what did piss him off that much? Well, neither of that really mattered. This stupid behaviour of his did piss Kyo off as well.  
"You're out of your mind, more than usual? Just leave me alone, will yah? Go back to the tent and take out your sick desires on Yuki instead." He turns his back to Haru and keeps walking. Bad idea.  
"You know, I'm not the one molesting a sleeping person."  
"So he's sleeping? Then why the heck did he want the blue sleeping bag so ba…Haru, get off of me!"  
But Haru's got a good opportunity, and he's not gonna let it go away just yet. Clinging onto Kyos' back, he has a good grip and Kyo doesn't manage to shake him off.  
"Not yet, neko, not yet. I wanna hear you purr."

Still determined to get him off, Kyo keeps on struggling against him. It only ends up at the ground.  
"I'm sleeping, I'm sleeping! Don't molest a sleeping person, remember?"  
"You're not. Don't be such a pussy. The only thing I want is to share sleeping bag with you."  
"Yeah? And you got no ulterior motives at all? Sorry, but I'm not buying that! Now, let me go! I rather share the pink one with Yuki!"  
"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. If you stop struggle and just give in to it, it won't be as painful."  
"Fuckin perve! As if I would do anything like that with you!"  
"You're in no condition to argue. I'm already on top, you know. It only takes me two more moves and then you're there anyway."

"Haru! What do you think you're doing…"  
"Yuki!" Kyo's kind of relieved.  
"…with my sleeping bag? If you're going to do something…eh…dirty, do it somewhere else."  
Yuki takes the sleeping bag and walks back to the tent.  
While Harus' attention is upon Yuki, Kyo sees his opportunity and hits him really hard in his head. Haru wobble a little, shakes his head and groans.  
"What was that good for, Kyo?"  
White Haru's back. Finally.  
"Just shut up and go to bed already."  
Kyo gets to his feet and walk back to the tent.

**End Notes: **Don't know what you think of this story so far, and I really don't care either :) I like writing on it and that's what's important :) But you may of corse leave a review, it's fun to read them :)


	3. Forest Fruits

**Summer Camp  
**_By: SummerZpyr0_

**Disclaimer: **If I was the one owning Fruits Basket, I would live in Japan and have a lot of money. If I had so mutch money I would use them to travel to every country in the world. But hey, I've only been to five countries (except from my own), so it's very mutch impossible for me to be owning such a beautiful thing.

**A/N: **If I ever find a soulmate of either Kyo or Haru, I swear, I will marry him. And I who said I'll never get married or have kids as long as I live. Well, I guess I'm just very fastidious.  
Remember this, girls; you deserves nothing more than the very best. Never underestimate yourselves.

~*~*~

**Tuesday.**

Kyo wakes up with a hell of a pain in his back. It seems like Yuki put the tent over some sort of tree roots, and with neither mattress nor sleeping bag (to avoid further argue that could lead to more perversity from Harus' side, Kyo decided to let the other boys have them) the ground gets kind of hard to sleep on. It seems he's the only one awake, as usual. He crawls out of the tent to go see if there's some food left by the fireplace. The only thing he finds is a couple of burned hotdogs and some of the campers, still sleeping by the fire, who probably went out a long time ago. With a sigh he sits down, poking in the burned leftover with a stick.

"I thought I was the only one awake this early."  
Kyo turns around. A blonde girl is smiling at him.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Mind if I join you?"  
Without waiting for an answer, she sits down on Kyos' left side.  
"I'm Kumiko, from Kyoto. And you are?"  
Kyo looks at her for a moment, before answering.  
"Sohma Kyo. Tokyo."  
"Well, nice to meet you, Sohma Kyo."  
"Yeah."  
Kyo keeps poking with his stick, not particular interested in what Kumiko's saying.  
"Who are you here with?"  
_Next stupid question. Why can't she just shut up?  
_"My cousins."  
"Sounds nice. I'm here with my sis..."  
"Nice?! Are you fucking stupid?!"  
"Stupid? No. Why would I?"  
"If you had to spend a whole week with those morons, you would see what I mean."  
"It can't be too bad. And if you don't want to be with them, you can always spend some time with me and my sister."  
"Don't think so."

He gets up to walk away, but accidently falls over one of the sleeping campers. The boy wakes up, looking sleepy at Kyo. He gets to his feet again.  
"What was that good for?! Next time, get out of my way!"  
After yelling at the very confused boy, he's rushing away from the place.

One hour later.  
The noise of campers getting out of their tents wakes Haru up. He looks around. No Kyo, only a sleeping Yuki. With a very irritating poke in his stomach, Yuki wakes up as well, ready to kick the ass of whoever dares to touch him while sleeping.  
"Good morning. Time to wake up."  
"Haru! Let me sleep, you bastard!"  
"No, people are starting to wake up, I think there's time for some sort of activity."  
"Well, I don't care. I rather sleep than building stupid tree houses."  
"Do whatever you want. I'll check this place out, anyway."  
Haru crawls out of the tent to join the other campers.

"Okeey! Is everyone here? Good! I'm gonna pair you up two and two, and you're going to stick with this person for the rest of the week when doing activities and stuff. I want you to pair with someone you didn't know before, so I decide for you, okay?"  
During the pairing, Kyo walks in. He hadn't been present, so when he heard his name together with that girl Kumikos', he had no idea what was going on.  
"Okay, now I want you to get to know each other before sending you out on you first 'mission'. I want you to come back here in half an hour, which should be enough. Have fun kids!"

"Who is she calling a kid, huh?"  
"Come on, Kyo. Now we get the chance to get to know each other."  
Kumiko smiles at him.  
"What?"  
"Didn't you hear Harumi? We are going to work together this whole week. And my sister was paired with one of your cousins, as well. This will be so much fun."  
Kyo stares at her. _Paired with a girl? This can never end well._

"Okay, I'll ask you questions first, is that okay?"  
"I guess."  
"Okay. Do you have any siblings?"  
"No."  
"Why is your hair such strange colour? Is it coloured?"  
"Are you one to talk about strange hair colours?! Your hair is fucking yellow! It looks like someone peed in it!"  
"Take it easy, sweetie. I never said I haven't coloured mine. And by the way, my hair is blonde, not yellow."  
"Whatever, my hair isn't coloured at all."  
"If you say so... do you have any pets?"  
"No."  
"Hobbies?"  
"No."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Hell no! What kind of question is that?!"  
"A question I liked the answer on."  
Kumiko winks at him.

Half an hour later.  
"I hope you got the time you needed. Now, let's start with the 'mission' for today; I've put up about 40 notes all over in the woods around here. On each note you'll find a question and three different answers. Only one is correct. You will find those notes and try to get as many correct answers as possible. You can collect paper and pen over here to write down your answers. You'll also need a map and compass. The three pairings with most right answers are getting a secret price tonight. Let's get started, you have four hours to find all the notes."

"I can't read a map. You have to take care of that part."  
Kyo throws the map and compass at Kumiko.  
"Okay, but then you will take care of writing down our answers."  
"Sure. God, I'm glad I wasn't paired with Haru on this."

In another part of the woods.  
"Okay. I'm lost. How did this thing work again?"  
Haru looks at the map (upside-down, by the way) and shakes his head totally dejected.  
His pairing, Kumikos' younger sister in fact, snatches the map from Haru.  
"You idiot! So you have no idea, whatsoever, where we can be?"  
"Nope. I have a crappy sense of direction, didn't I told you?"  
"No, you didn't!"

Two hours later.  
Kyo and Kumiko have managed to find 32 notes so far.  
"This isn't going to bad. We are a great team, Kyo."  
Kumiko bends over to give Kyo a hug, but as he's trained to get out of this kind of situations, he jumps away, right in time.  
"What's wrong with you? I just wanted a hug, it's not like I tried to kiss you or anything."  
She looks kind of confused, obviously she's not used to be rejected.  
Kyo just glares at her.  
"I don't like physical contact with people I don't know, that's all."  
"Okay, then we just have to let to know each other better 'cause when I see something I want, I don't let it get away that easy."  
She smiles seductive and winks at him a second time.  
"Well, let's finish this, so we can collect our price later."

1 p.m.  
Times up and the campers are starting to gather around the fireplace and Harumi.  
Kyo and Kumiko got back at 12 am, they where the first pairing to arrive. But now, at 1 pm, almost everyone is back, except for Haru and poor Kasumi.  
Yuki walks up to Kyo.  
"Have you seen Haru anywhere?"  
"Thank God no. I guess that stupid jerk got lost as usual."  
Kumiko turns to Kyo.  
"Don't say that! He was together with Kasumi, why do you think they would be lost?"  
"It doesn't have to be that way, but Haru's not even able to find his way home from school, so if he was the map man I doubt he will find his way back here." Yuki says, a bit worried as it seems.  
"Oh my God! Harumii!"  
Kumiko dashes away. Kyo sighs with great relief.  
"Finally!"  
"Finally?" Yuki looks confused.  
"Yup. That girl is crazy. She's a threat to the Sohma secret."  
"What?"

"Hello everyone! It seems like two of our friends have lost themselves in the woods. Hand in your answers, look twice so that you've signed them, then we have to take our maps and get back into the woods to find them. Hurry up now!"

Everyone gets ready to enter the woods once more, but Kumiko seems to have a nervous breakdown.  
"She's only 15 years old! She must be so scared."  
"Calm down. At least she's not alone. She has Haru."  
Yuki tries to calm her down, but Kyo just sniffs at this.  
"How consoling. Stuck in the middle of the woods with no one but a fucking pervert, who's also the reason they ended up where they are."  
Yuki glares at him with eyes that say _you'll only make it worse!_  
And his eyes are right.  
"He's a _what?!_ Harumi!!"

After what feels like forever, they are off to search for Haru and Kasumi. Harumi put Kumiko in the main cottage to, as she called it, _keep watch if they would turn up before the others_. But what she really meant was that she couldn't come because she have not the energy to keep her calm during the whole search, and a girl with a nervous breakdown isn't very helpful in a case like this.

So as Kumiko's not coming, Kyo's temporary paired with Yuki and his team mate Yahiko, the boy he fell over this morning. Well, atleast he's _supposed_ to be searching with them.  
"I'll go this way, and you can just follow the others."  
Kyo walks off by himself.  
"Hey! We're supposed to be a team here!"  
"Yeah, whatever, stupid rat!"

One hour and twenty minutes later. Kyo's on his way of giving up. Not that he really tried to look for that stupid cow or girl. Why should he care? No, he had enjoyed a walk in the woods all by himself. After arriving to this stupid camp he haven't had mutch time for himself, so this was really necessary.  
He takes a seat on a rock, to rest before going back there, hopefull that Haru've lost himself forever in this woods.  
At the same time as he sits there, wishing for Harus' dissappearence, someone grabs him from behind and pulls him down in the soft and damp moss. As he ended up on his stomach with his face in the moss, he can't see who it is, but he have a good idea about who it may be.

"Haru! Let go off me!"  
A quiet laughter is heard from above.  
"Don't think so, little puss."  
"Come on! I'm not in the mood for your stupid games!"  
"You never are. And who said I was playing? I may be deadly serious."  
Black Haru. Of course. Who else?  
Kyo sees where this is going and decides to change subject.  
"Where is that stupid girl?"  
"Who? Oh, you mean that little little bitch whos' elder sister is in love with you? I've got rid of that little whining thing."  
"Hey hey hey! What do you mean _'in love with' _me? You really want me to have nightmares, don't you?"  
"No, I don't want you to sleep at all. At least not tonight."

Harus' hand is searching its way inside Kyos' pants.  
"I already knew by the look of it that your ass was nice, but damn! It's even better than I thought."  
"Stop that, you fucking perve! Remember that I'm stronger than you, and when I get up, you're dead meat!"  
"You mean _if _you get up?"  
Still holding Kyo down with all his strenght, Haru puts one of his finger against his anal orifice, toutching it and strokes it gently for a moment, before penetrating him with said finger. Kyo screams out loud.  
"Take it out! Take it out!"  
"Or you do _what_?"  
Kyo can almost hear the grin in Harus' face as he feels a second finger searching its way to join the first.  
"I..I...I _tell _on you! That's right. I'll go straight up to Akito and _tell _on you."  
"You do that. But remember, we're gonna be _here_ until Sunday, and you can't _tell _to _nobody _until we get back home. Which gives me a lot of days that I can do exactly whatever I want with you."

A murmur of voices are coming closer to the spot where the both boys are lying on the ground. Haru laughs a little, pulls out his fingers and let go off Kyo as he stands up.  
"Over here!"  
When Kyo gets up, only a second after Haru, he takes a thick branch and swings it at his legs. Haru falls down again and Kyo is running against the voices.

**End Notes: **I like Black Haru. A perverse guy, how wonderfull isn't that? And this was the last chapter I posted here. I'm not a fan of the new design so if you want to read the following chapters, follow me to .com/ and read them there :)


End file.
